


Announced Feelings (Medic X Reader)

by J65



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: 'sterile' room, BDSM, Begging, Blood Kink, Bondage, Cum Inflation, Dacryphilia, Dom/sub, Domination, Domination/submission, Edging, Engineer - Freeform, F/M, Gentle Sex, Heavy - Freeform, Medic - Freeform, Medical, Medical Play, Medigun, Multiple Orgasms, Orgy, Other, Pyro - Freeform, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, SOLDIER - Freeform, Sadomasochism, Scalpel Play, Scout - Freeform, Slow Sex, Smut, Sniper - Freeform, Spy - Freeform, Team Fortress 2 - Freeform, administrator - Freeform, demoman - Freeform, helen - Freeform, hematolagnia, im serious there are a lot of them, reader - Freeform, reader x character - Freeform, rough, scalpel, sterile, team fortress two, tf2, there's a table with an imprint in it which you lay in and ludwig can reach all parts of you, too many medics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26528215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J65/pseuds/J65
Summary: The Medic is called Ludwig Humboldt in here because that's what I think his most probable name is. If his name gets confirmed as something else by Valve I'll change it.You are an intern announcer and as you watch the battle on the CCTV screen you become really interested in Ludwig. There is going to be some German used in here, so get your google translate ready! Some of it will be NSFW so use caution.
Relationships: Medic (Team Fortress 2)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	1. The start of an exciting new career

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Just really thirsty for this guy and this fic spawned from my brain. It's my first fic that has actual separate chapters and I'm very proud!
> 
> The reader is AFAB and they have a vagina but they are post FtM top surgery. They also use they/them pronouns and the petnames aren't gendered, depending on what your definition of gendered petnames are.
> 
> R.I.P Rick May.

About a fortnight ago you had applied for your internship as the Announcer at the RED base in New Mexico, and today was when you were meant to be getting the response from them. You were excited to say the least, and were looking forward to getting their reply.

You were eating your breakfast when you heard the letterbox snap shut and a letter land on the floor near your front door. You rushed to get it and looked at the front to ensure it was addressed to you. It was, and you excitedly tore it open as you went to sit down on the settee.

You unfolded the paper and started reading. As your eyes scanned down the page, absorbing the words, your lips started to curl up into a smile as your eyes lit up, your smile growing wider each sentence read.

You ran upstairs to find your phone and texted your best friend that you had got the internship! They replied back with a 'Congratulations! I am so proud of you!' and you hugged the phone to your chest and went and sat in front of the TV to put your favourite show on. You couldn't focus on the TV though; you were so excited to start your internship!

\----------------------------------------------

Since New Mexico was a fair distance away, you'd have to get a plane from where you lived, so you looked online to find out some prices. Luckily you had enough money for a ticket, so you purchased one for the 2nd of December, as that is when you would need to fly over.

Since it was still fairly early on in the year the ticket prices weren't too bad, and you would have lots of time to get prepared to fly over, with packing and all that. You currently had to focus on college work as you had lots of assignments to do with various deadlines, and motivation was a very elusive beast. You turned off the TV so you could hopefully make some headway with your assignments.

After you had finished the first of your many assignments you had to do, you decided to take a break by watching a few videos on YouTube. You quickly got distracted however and went onto the Mann Co. website to see what the base actually looked like and to try and memorise the plan of it to help you find your way through on your first day.

This proved to be a monumental task however, as it was a very big place and after a few looks over at all the different places like the mess hall, the gym, the sleeping quarters and the medbay you decided to just give up and do it another time.

You went back onto YouTube and watched some videos and before you knew it it was midnight. You decided the best course of action was to go to sleep, so you went and brushed your teeth, then changed into your bedclothes and snuggled under the covers, turning your light off.

\----------------------------------------------

Over the next few months you managed to get all your assignments handed in on time, even with all the incessant procrastinating you liked to do. It was getting nearer and nearer to the 2nd December; you still hadn't packed your bags and you were getting antsy because you hadn't had anything to do over the last few months. You also still hadn't made a list of what you were going to take.

So, since you were going for a few years you most likely needed to bring a lot of your stuff. You were going to be able to do laundry at weekends so you got several suitcases and started packing. It was currently the 30th of November so you had today and tomorrow to pack. You really shouldn't have left it this late and you started panicking a bit. You took a deep breath to calm yourself so you could think clearly and didn't forget anything.

You packed a month's worth of clothes as well as two pairs of pyjamas and two dressing gowns, as well as all the underwear you would need. You got all your toiletries and got your favourite hair cleaning products and favourite body wash and loofah. You packed your toothbrush, some toothpaste and a snack for the trip, since you were going to be flying over. You made sure not to forget your various devices and their corresponding chargers as well, putting them in a backpack along with a travel pillow, some headphones and your snack.

You watched TV the rest of the day, and soon enough it was time to go to bed. You got your toothbrush back out of your suitcase so you could use it, and get ready for bed.

\----------------------------------------------

When you woke up the next morning, you wrote a list down off the top of your head so you could ensure you wouldn't forget to pack anything. This proved very helpful because you realised you had completely forgot any sort of laundry detergent. You packed the detergent and the conditioner, putting the bottles in Ziploc bags so if they leaked it wouldn't get all over the rest of your stuff.

You then went through your luggage and ticked off all the stuff you wrote down on the list which proved that you hadn't forgotten anything and were a Real Adult™ and knew how to handle yourself in the real world. You had no clue what any of that meant but you successfully packed for your internship at Reliable Excavation Demolition in Teufort, New Mexico, so at least you knew you were good at that.

You couldn't believe you would be flying out tomorrow and going to a completely new place and meeting completely new people. You were very excited and absolutely terrified.

Just like yesterday and the day before you spent the rest of your day watching TV and messaging your best friend. They replied to all your messages and you were so glad they were in your life. You glanced at the clock and it turned out that it was 10 at night and you decided to stay up until 2 so you wouldn't get enough sleep and be able to sleep on the flight over. This was so you could try and modify your circadian rhythm for New Mexico so you could end up less jet lagged than you otherwise would be.

When it hit two you were just finishing off an episode of your favourite TV show which was great timing because it was then time for bed, so you went upstairs, got ready for bed, set your alarm at an appropriate time so you could check that you had everything you needed a few more times. You snuggled under your covers then sent your friend a goodnight message even though they had already gone to sleep and sent you theirs, which you heart reacted to. You then ensured your phone was charging, turned the screen off and went to sleep.

\----------------------------------------------

When you woke up the next morning the first thing you did was go downstairs and get some breakfast and watched TV while you ate it. Your flight was at 5 in the afternoon, so you had plenty of time to check you had everything and sort out anything last minute, like putting your toothbrush and toothpaste in your bag with you.

At noon you got your lunch and anxiously waited until it was 3:30 to start getting ready. the airport was a half hour away disregarding traffic and you could set off at 4:00 after you made sure you had everything and changed out of your pyjamas, as this would get you there in plenty of time at least. This would hopefully let you relax while waiting for your flight, and while you were getting ready you set a few episodes of your favourite shows downloading to keep you entertained on the flight. You ensured you brushed your teeth and got your toothpaste and toothbrush and packed them in one of your suitcases. You also ensured you brought your hair product and your hairbrush. You also wrote the address of the RED base on a piece of paper you planned to give the taxi driver after you landed and found a cab.

When you were finally ready you told your friend you were going to be offline for a bit and said bye to them for now. You then went and got in the taxi you booked for 4:00 and put your stuff in the boot. The driver then set off to the airport as you put your headphones on, played your favourite playlist and looked out the window.

When you finally got there you took your suitcases and backpack out the taxi and waved the driver off. You were very nervous and made sure you had your tickets and other essentials with you. You went through customs without a problem, then went and found the waiting area and made sure to keep one headphone off so you could listen to when your flight was going to board. You had both your suitcases beside you and you were ready to sleep on the way there after intentionally not getting enough sleep last night.

A voice came over the PA system 'Flight 2490 to Teufort, New Mexico is now boarding. Everyone please head to gate B15 to begin boarding the plane.'

You did as it said and went over to gate B15 and waited until you were waved through onto the plane. You boarded and found seat 25 which was fortunately an aisle seat. The people with seat number 23 and 24 weren't there yet but since you were in the aisle seat you would only have to interact with them every so often. You also wouldn't have to ask them to move if you needed the toilet since you were in the aisle seat, which was very smart foresight on your part.

You sat down in your seat and inspected your limited amenities. You had a small table on which to put your stuff and that was pretty much it, but the toilet fortunately wasn't super far away. You listened to the flight attendant give you directions on how to use the life jackets and oxygen masks in the event of an emergency, and told you where the emergency exit was.

When they stopped talking you put your headphones on and started up the episode you were up to of the new show you were watching. You did have to fall asleep on this flight to set up your circadian rhythm, so after an episode of the show you got out your travel pillow from your backpack which was stowed away above your head, put some music on in your headphones and drifted off to sleep as the plane took off.


	2. Meet the crew

When you eventually arrived at Teufort Airport the pilot's voice came over the intercom asking you to synchronise your watches to 3:00 PM. You groggily opened your eyes and stretched, scrunching up your face as you did so. You realised your headphones had fell off your head while you were asleep, so you put them around your neck in place of your travel pillow.

You stood up, making sure to grab your pillow, your headphones and your phone. You then put your phone in your pocket so you wouldn't leave it, or any of your other belongings on the plane. You took your backpack from the overhead luggage area and put your travel pillow back inside it, then put it on your back and made your way off the plane, still half asleep.

After your feet touched the ground, you walked into the airport to make your way to the carousel to collect your luggage. You saw your suitcases right next to each other which was convenient, and grabbed them when they came your way. You made your way out of the airport and hailed a taxi, putting your luggage in the back before getting in and handing them a piece of paper you had written an address on before you left home.

The driver thanked you for the paper and set off driving towards your destination.

\----------------------------------------------

When you got to the RED base, you marvelled in all its glory. It looked so much bigger in real life. You payed the taxi and took your luggage out the trunk. You made your way to the reception and told the receptionist that you were here for an internship. She stood up, exited the reception and told you to follow her. You did so, walking down a big grey corridor.

She walked you to a room with a single wooden door, unlike the other rooms which all had motorised sliding doors. She opened it and led you inside, closing the door behind you both. Someone was sitting in a big swivel chair, and she turned around upon hearing the door close.

"You must be our new intern." she remarked, looking you up and down.

You gulped and said "Yes Ma'am.", slightly nervous in her commanding presence. You set your bags down against the wall near the door before continuing your conversation with the administrator.

"Good." she smiled, motioning at the receptionist to leave you both be. After the receptionist left, you marvelled at the number of monitors in front of you. There were lots of monitors of differing sizes on the wall.

There was also a dashboard in front of you with lots of wires, buttons, switches and a microphone.

"Magnificent isn't it?" she said, seeming proud of the room she spent her working hours in.

"Yeah" you stated, "It's pretty cool."

She smiled warmly at you. "Let me show you around so you can have a practice with this equipment before the next match, before you meet the guys."

You returned her smile and walked closer to the console, marvelling at it. "So basically," she said matter-of-factly "The main thing you need to know is that the buttons are used for switching cameras to a different one. The cameras do have a limited field of view, but it isn't terrible."

"There are a lot of other things to learn how to use, like the wires which are how you communicate with the teams, I will show you how to use them during this next match which will be happening soon. The switches are labelled, as are the buttons."

She pressed a button and the main monitor showed the feed from camera 2, which was a view of the bridge between the two bases in 2Fort.

As she switched to a different camera, you could see that it was from the point of view of the BLU base as you could see the RED base through its feed. She showed you how to use the PA system, she pressed the button and spoke "Testing testing, this is just a test."

You could hear it ring out across the speakers just outside in the hall and presumably all across the base. "Have a play about." she offered, moving to the side of the room, leaning against the wall and crossing her arms across her chest.

"It's called the Alarm-O-Tron 5000" she said, almost proudly. You just nodded in response.

"You can sit down you know." she said after watching you awkwardly press the different buttons, flick the switches and plug in and unplug the different wires. You turned your head and smiled at her awkwardly, thanking her as you sat down and pulled the chair closer to the console.

The next match was due to start in five minutes and all the mercs were getting ready to go out into the field. You switched the camera to camera 9 so you could see the whole RED team waiting at the doors to the base, hopefully to go out and absolutely annihilate the other team. You knew you were meant to be impartial but you were on the RED base so you were naturally biased towards them.

You looked at all the mercs and were able to identify which one was which by the emblem on their shoulder. The Soldier had a rocket launcher, the Sniper had a reticle on his, the Medic had a cross on his and so on and so forth. Your eyes lingered for a little longer on the Medic than on the others.

"Since the next match is going to be starting soon, I will take over and show you the ropes ok?" the Administrator said, moving back towards the console. You moved off her chair and agreed to her proposal.

The countdown started.

"Mission begins in 60 seconds." she said over the Alarm-O-Tron 5000.

\----------------------------------------------

"RED team wins!" said Helen as the mercs started coming back to the base.

You inhaled deeply and let out a shaky breath. You were so nervous to meet all the mercs because you weren't good in social situations anyway, and there were nine of them. Well, you might as well get it over and done with.

You looked around the room at all the mercs, deciding to introduce yourself to them one at a time. Your gaze lingered a little longer on the man wearing a lab coat, because he was a lot more smartly dressed than the others.

Since he was the one closest to you you introduced yourself to him first.

"Hi." you said rather nervously.

"Hallo." he said back. You don't know what it is about his voice, but it is very calming.

You said your name and asked him for his, he replied with:

"My name is Ludwig Humboldt, and I am zhe medic for zhis team."

So he's the medic then, huh. You expected him to look a lot more mad-scientist-like, but he was very well dressed and his lab coat and other articles of clothing were neatly pressed, the only thing off about them was the splatters of blood. His hair was very neat as well, you could tell he put some effort into his appearance.

He smiled at you warmly, making you feel more at ease as you explained that you were going to be taking over the administrator's role as announcer and that he and the rest of his team would be hearing your voice from now on.

You moved on, telling the other team mates the same thing you told Ludwig, and when you finished introducing yourself to everyone, it happened to be time for dinner. You all walked into the mess hall and Dell and Tavish were serving food.

It turns out Dell had cooked a Texas barbecue for you all which you were very grateful for because you needed the energy.

You thanked the chefs for the food because you were really hungry and looking forward to it. It was also delicious and gave you a fantastic first impression of your new internship, which you were excited to continue.

After you had finished eating your dinner, you went to the gym to lift some weights. You don't need to get stronger, but you want to make use of it because it is a free gym, and why would you pass up that opportunity? You were getting paid to work here so you might as well take advantage of all the facilities.

\----------------------------------------------

Before you knew it, it was 9:00 PM and you thought you might as well start getting ready for bed. You left the gym and found Miss Pauling, asking her where your quarters were and made sure you got your luggage from the place you would be working at for the rest of this fanfiction.

You followed her to your quarters, eager to get a shower and get into bed for the next morning. Miss Pauling left after you entered your quarters and wished you a good night.

When you arrived in your room you set your luggage down on your bed and unpacked it all, putting the correct clothing in the correct places in your room. After you did this you ran the shower, got undressed and got in.

You sighed as the warm water ran down your body as you washed yourself. After you were done you turned the shower off, dried yourself and changed into clean nightwear. You then got into your comfy, new bed, snuggled into the sheets and drifted off to sleep.


	3. Was ist das? (What is this?) Warning, slight NSFW

You awoke to the sound of a loud knocking on your door, opening your eyes groggily.

"Time to get up!" called Miss Pauling from the other side of the door.

You crawled out of bed with a groan and proceeded to throw some clothes on, which was your favourite top and trousers. You also put on your favourite pair of trainers and headed down to the mess hall for breakfast. They were cooking a full English and it was buffet style so you picked out what you wanted and Medic, who was serving the food, put it all on a plate for you.

"Danke." you croaked when he handed your plate to you. He smiled at you and you returned it as you grabbed a knife and fork to eat your food with. You sat down at the table next to Sniper.

"G'day mate." he said cheerily.

"How are you so chipper??? I'm so tired dude, how do you do it?" you asked.

"I get up 'alf an hour early so I 'ave enough time to fully wake up before I get mah breakfast. I also keep a cooler and bottles of water by mah bed, nothin' wakes me up better than a bottle of cold water in the mornin'." he replied.

You might have to try that, you thought. "Thanks for the tip, I appreciate it."

"Don't worry abaut it." he said with a smile.

After you had all finished breakfast, it was time for everyone to head out to battle, and for you to go and fulfil your role as the announcer. You headed to the administrator's old work room and sat down in the swivel chair. She had taught you what to do with the wires when you wanted to talk to different team members and different teams as a whole, so you knew what was up.

"Mission starts in 60 seconds." you said into the microphone. All the wires were connected so everyone could hear you. It was strange for the mercs to hear a different voice after hearing the same one for at least 27 years, but they listened to it anyway.

During the match you were just about able to keep up with moving all the wires around, it was a bit stressful, but you knew you would get used to it eventually. 20 wires were a lot to keep on top of but you found you didn't really need to speak to team members individually, instead you did more speaking to the team as a whole which was a relief.

Throughout the match and watching the cameras, you started to notice one of the members a bit more. The Medic is quite heroic since he literally saved the lives of the others. He is a little mad, but that is what makes him, him!

He also had very big hands and you were always a sucker for that. You also noticed how sharp and angular his jawline was, and how masculine he was overall. He was much taller than you when you introduced yourself to him earlier and you really like tall guys. His glasses framed his face perfectly and his teeth were very white. He also has very sharp canines, and is clearly very intelligent because he invented his medigun. He's very strong as well because you noticed the medigun is basically a modified fire hose, and back home you had a go with one once and you couldn't move the handle forward, and he made it look easy. You bet he could easily lift you up and render you absolutely helpless.

Ugh, you just wanted him to fuck you against a wa- focus! You have to focus. You bit your lip because you couldn't stop thinking about him in that way, it was extremely distracting, and you felt a bit of warmth pooling in your crotch at the thought.

You 100% wouldn't mind having a few medics at once however, the guy was hot, and the only thing better than one Medic is two, right? Anyway, it was nearing the end of the match and RED was up 3-2 so as long as they could defend the point for 30 more seconds they would win, as long as the other team didn't physically touch the point.

At the last second, the BLU team's Scout was able to get on the point, but he was killed instantly, and it didn't give the rest of his team enough time to get there before the match ended.

Everyone from RED returned to base and they all celebrated their victory with a crate of beer that Demo went and bought from the local Mann Co. store. Everyone sat around the table in the mess hall, said cheers and clinked their glasses with one another.

You also came to the mess hall from your office to congratulate each and every one of them personally. When you congratulated the Medic you were very flustered because of him just existing in your vicinity. Fortunately however, you managed to play it off as excitement that RED won the match so he was none the wiser to your crush on him. You had absolutely fallen for the German Medizin Mann and were very angry that he had this effect on you.

You went to the gym to try and work out some of your rage by benching as much as you physically could. Ever since you arrived here you had started working out at the onsite gym and were seeing a lot of improvement due to the perfect diet you were being fed, it had just the right balance of all the food groups. You didn't have to work in the field but you would finally be able to look just the way you wanted because of this fully equipped gym.

\----------------------------------------------

Ever since you had fallen for Ludwig you had stopped coming to the gym when he had because being even in his general vicinity was too much for you. He was way too hot, and it was extremely distracting, so you tried to keep your distance as much as possible. Every time he came to you to ask a question, you always made an excuse to get you out of there as quickly as possible and even had to be rude to him sometimes.

It was a lot easier for you to be rude to him, you found, if you hated him. You figured that this was your only way forward so you decided you would hate him from now on. You hated his guts. His experiments were stupid and useless and he was wasting his time and life working on them. That was better. You could bury your infatuation below hate, so it couldn't bother you anymore. You hated his stupid face and his stupid hands and his stupid body and most of all him. He was a dummkopf and you just couldn't stand him at all.

I had just been vorking on an experiment vhen I vent to ask our new announcer about it. I tried to get zhem to come and take a look at it but zhey just brushed it off and told me I vas useless and zhe team didn't need me, vich vas absolutely preposterous. Of course zhey needed me! I'm zhe only vone who can heal zhem! I do suppose, however, zat Heavy has zhe sandvich und zhere are medpacks all around zhe land... Maybe zhey don't need me after all.

You did feel a bit bad about calling him useless, but you were sure he was smart enough to figure out he wasn't. You hoped it wouldn't hurt him too much, just enough to keep him away from you.

\----------------------------------------------

A few weeks later you had concluded you felt extremely bad about insulting him and that you needed to apologise. You had also thought things over and decided to ask him on a date. You had been avoiding him so far, it would be easy enough to do it again if it made it awkward between you two.

\----------------------------------------------

After another successful battle you nervously made your way to the medbay so you could apologise to him and also ask him if he wanted to get a coffee at Mann Co. Coffee House or something like that.

You knocked on the medbay doors and waiting for an answer.

"Come in." a bored voice came from the other side.

You nervously entered and he span round in his swivel chair, a neutral expression on his face until he saw it was you, upon which it turned into a glare.

You held up your hands defensively. "Please, let me explain! Ever since I started working here and watching you guys on the monitors I've... I've really developed a crush on you and I was being mean to you to try and get it to go away but it just wouldn't and I couldn't ignore it anymore, so I decided I should ask you on a date. Whaddya say?" you stuttered out.

You grinned at him sheepishly, shrugged, and he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"So. You have a really big crush on me und decided to be horrible to me to cope vith it? Zhat sounds very unhealthy." he said disapprovingly.

"I mean, you are quite a bit older than me so I thought it would be best to not act on it, but yeah I couldn't do that without hurting you and that is the last thing I want to do." you replied, looking down at the floor, embarrassed.

"Zhat is extremely schtupid of you, and I'm surprised at you! I sought a smart person like you vould be more inclined to cope in a healsier vay zhan zhat."

He sounded angry and this was going downhill by the second, you needed to get out of here, fast. While you were panicking and wondering what the hell you should do however, he stood up out of his chair and walked over to you. He grabbed your red face in his big hands and turned your head to face his.

"Howeffer, zince you vere honest about it I vill accept your infitation and I will accompany you on a date and vill even pay for it, zince Mann Co. aren't paying you any money for vorking for zhem." he said softly.

Your eyes widened and he removed his hands from your head.

"How about next Friday at 6PM? Ve can go out for dinner and it vill be spectacular. I know just zhe place." he said extremely smoothly, and winked at you.

"G-great!" you stuttered out. "I'll see you then!"

He smiled at you and you awkwardly returned it before making your way around the corner calmly until you were out of his sight then running the rest of the way back to your quarters. You threw yourself onto your bed and giggled giddily. You can't believe you had a date with your favourite German doctor! You absolutely couldn't wait until next Friday and texted your friend that he had taken up your offer for a date and even told you he would pay! They said he sounded like a perfect gentleman and love reacted to your message.

\----------------------------------------------

After you awoke the next morning, you yawned and got up. That was a nice dream, Ludwig had accepted your date offer. After you walked into the mess hall, Ludwig greeted you with a smile and a "So are ve still on for Friday?". It took you a whole second for you to process what he said and you nodded excitedly with a grin. Turns out you were actually going to go on a date with him! You couldn't wait until next Friday!


	4. A Date

Friday rolled round much quicker than you expected it to, everyone had just come back from the battle and fortunately you had enough time to get a shower and get dressed ready for your date with Ludwig. You had no idea where he was planning on taking you but look at him – he's probably been on quite a few dates in his time, so you were sure he knew what he was doing.

Anyway, you were back at your room and you locked your door, and stripped. You walked over to your en suite bathroom, turned the shower on and got in. You weren't particularly sweaty since you didn't actually do any physical stuff in terms of the battle, but you were going on a date and your job can be stressful, so you decided to get a shower.

You washed your hair with your favourite shampoo that smelled delicious and made sure to condition it so it would be nice and soft. You also got your favourite bodywash, put some onto a loofah and covered yourself with the suds. You stood there for maybe five minutes to ensure the bodywash had enough time to attach the scent to your skin so you would smell amazing for your date.

After you rinsed the bodywash off, you turned the shower off and got out, wrapping yourself in a fluffy towel. You wandered over to your wardrobe where everything had been neatly hung up and picked out your favourite formal wear along with dress shoes. Ludwig had told you it was a very fancy restaurant, so you chose black tie as your dress code. You put your clothes on, ensuring there was no creases in it and that it was neat. You also brushed your hair and put product in it, styling it the way it looked best and ensuring to set the style with some hairspray to make sure it would stay that way throughout the night.

It was almost 6PM so you looked at yourself in the mirror, ensuring you looked your very best and added any finishing touches that were needed. At 6PM sharp there was a knock on your door, so you slipped your shoes on, unlocked the door and opened it.

He looked amazing! He was all dressed up in a tux and looked insanely hot. You felt your cheeks heating up and just stood there, mouth agape. He smiled at you.

"It seems I haff quite zhe effect on you, doesn't it liebling?" he said with a smirk.

"Okay yeah, but have you seen yourself?! You are very attractive, both physically and personality wise. What am I supposed to do?" you laughed.

"Fair enough. Shall ve?"

You nodded, and you both set off towards the exit with your arms interlocked. You couldn't believe this was happening! Especially since you had been extremely rude and mean to him for the past few weeks. You guessed your apology had worked wonders, and that he must like you a lot if he still wants to go on a date with you after what you did.

You got to the exit of the RED base and Ludwig opened the door for you, and to your surprise there was a limo waiting for you both. You grinned at Ludwig; you couldn't believe he had booked a limo for your date! It must have cost a lot.

He opened the door for you and you got in, followed by him. You shuffled along the sideways seat to make room for him, and he got two champagne flutes out of the cupboard next to him, poured you both some champagne and handed a glass to you. You took a sip and it was delicious! It turns out it was Les Pionniers Vintage Champagne 1999, and it was rich and had some citrussy freshness to it.

You and Ludwig talked about random stuff on the way to the restaurant, but never stopped talking nonetheless, having a great time. You talked about things like his recent successful surgeries and your recent favourite moments in the battle, and you also asked him about his tuxedo.

After you got to the restaurant, Ludwig opened the door, got out and helped you out of the limo before saying thanks to the driver and waving him off.

"Don't vorry liebe, he'll be coming back to pick us up after our meal." He reassured you.

You both headed inside and the waitress led you to your table, you both took a seat and you smiled at him.

"Danke so much for taking me out, there's no way I could afford this." You grinned.

He smiled back at you. "It is kein problem at all, a wunderbar person such as yourself definitely deserfes it."

You blushed at his response, and the waiter asked you both if you were ready to order. You both ordered your dish of choice from the menu, and when it arrived you both tucked in.

It was delicious! You asked Ludwig what he thought of his meal.

"Mein ist delicious sank you, vhat about yours?"

"It's literally the best meal I've ever had!"

"Ah, I'm glad you're enjoying it, it's not going to be cheap." he laughed.

After you finished your meals and had a few glasses of wine, you were both a little tipsy. Ludwig payed for the meal, you both walked out front and he, as the more coherent one, helped you into the limo and handed the driver a slip of paper with the RED base's address on.

The limo started driving, and you were sitting in the same place as on the way to the restaurant, but you were considerably less coherent. You were both laughing at the stupidest things on the way back to the base, but you were so so happy! You had finally had a date with the man of your dreams, and he was a perfect gentleman. What more could you ask for?

When you arrived back at the base, he said 'Vielen dank.' to the driver, and your hazy mind noted that he spoke more of his native language than English when he was a little tipsy. He helped you out of the limo and you both stumbled, laughing and giggling to the door of the RED base, then Ludwig opened and closed it behind you both, locking it.

He told you to be quiet since it was 10PM and most of the rest of the team would be asleep, if not all of them. You both walked to your room and Ludwig gave you a hug goodnight, before pulling away and going in for a kiss. You kissed back and fireworks went off in your mind. You moaned into the kiss slightly, and he deepened the kiss, moaning in response.   
  
He pulled away for air, panting a little and said goodnight to you. You dreamily smiled at him and said the same as he set off to his room. You entered yours and got ready for bed, and then went to sleep.

\----------------------------------------------

You had set an alarm for a few minutes before you actually have to get up, and after you awoke and got dressed, you went straight to his room and woke the groggy German up. You then asked him if he wanted to go on another date with you. He said he 100% did.

"Are we an item now then or?" you asked.

"Ja, as long as you are okay viss zhat."

"Of course!" you exclaimed happily. "Should we tell the others, or?"

"I sink it vould be best, considering a lot of the others also have their eye on you." he warned.

"Oh, I had no clue. Its unfortunate for them that I only have eyes for you, isn't it?" you said.

"Ja. And I, you." he smiled lovingly at you.

You sighed dreamily and you both went to tell the others at breakfast.

There were a few groans, quickly followed by congratulations and well wishes. You grinned at him and kissed him again, and everyone ooooo'd at you both.

You laughed, and sat down next to your new boyfriend to eat your breakfast.


	5. Bottoms Up!

It was your day off and you were relaxing in bed on your phone when you heard a knock at your door. You stretched.

"Come in." you said rather groggily.

"Hallo liebling!" said your German boyfriend as he walked through the door. "I'ffe got a surprise for you!" he said excitedly. He came over and sat on the edge of your bed and presented you with an aeroplane ticket.

"Since it is near enough zhe middle of September, I sought I'd buy us plane tickets to Munich, so ve can go to Oktoberfest togezzer!" he exclaimed.

"September? I thought Oktoberfest was in October?" you said.

"Zhe end of Oktoberfest is in October, ja, but it starts around zhe middle of September, ending on zhe first Sunday of October." he explained.

"Oh Cool! I'd love to go to Oktoberfest with you! I have been wanting to go for a while ever since I turned 18, but I never had anyone to go with because none of my friends were interested." you smiled sadly.

He smiled sympathetically, and you got out of bed to give him a hug.

"When's our plane?" you said as you pulled back from the hug.

"It's at 5PM 17th September, since Oktoberfest starts on zhe 18th zhis year. Zhat vill get us zhere in plenty of time, ve can spend zhe night at a hotel and vake up early so ve can get to Oktoberfest early! Zhen ve vill spend von day at Oktoberfest, zhen ve can sightsee for zhe second day and spend zhe sird day at Oktoberfest again. Ve only have zhe hotel for sree nights but if you end up vanting to stay for longer ve can alvays stay at my house. It's in Stuttgart, which is quite far avay from Munich, vhich is vhere ve vill be going to celebrate Oktoberfest, because it's like zhe Oktoberfest capital. Zhat vill be fine zhough because ve can just spend a bit of time zere, and if you vant to spend a bit more zhan two days at Oktoberfest, I'm sure ve can find an Airbnb or somesing." he said excitedly.

"What about-" you started, before you were cut off.

"Don't vorry about our jobs liebling, I booked zhe next veek off!" he said enthusiastically. This whole Oktoberfest thing was obviously going to be a fun time, and an amazing holiday with your new boyfriend. You smiled at him, he was very cute when he was enthusiastic about something, and Oktoberfest was definitely one of those things.

Since it was the 13th of September currently, it gave you four days to sort things out and pack all you needed, so you started making a list, asking Ludwig what you needed to bring. After you had finished making the list, he asked you what Tracht you wanted to wear, and he said he'd buy a set for you which was extremely nice of him, considering that Tracht costs around £250 for something you were probably only going to wear for a few days and never again. You told him you would pay him back, but he told you not to worry about it.

\----------------------------------------------

The 17th of September rolled round faster than you thought it would, and after packing you made one final check that you had everything ready for your trip to Germany.

You had only been abroad a few times, so you were very excited to go again because you loved holidays abroad! Getting a little tipsy with your new boyfriend sounded very fun also, and you were looking forward to stumbling back to the hotel with him, because let's be real, a little tipsy will be an understatement. He managed to book a hotel only a few minutes' walk away from the festival which was very lucky, and he only got the room because of a last-minute cancellation.

After you checked again that you had what you needed (you can't ever be too sure) you called a taxi to take you to the airport and it arrived a few minutes after you called it. Ludwig opened the door for you and you got in, then he took your luggage and put it in the back, before getting in the other side. Such a gentleman.

You exchanged excited glances as the taxi set off, because, since Ludwig hadn't been back home in a while, he was very excited to immerse himself in the culture of Germany again.

\----------------------------------------------

After you got to the airport, you both got out the door and collected your luggage from the trunk of the taxi then made your way inside. You still had an hour to kill before your flight left, so you got out your laptop and continued working on your latest project.

After 45 minutes had passed, you decided it was a good time to line up for your flight, as it would be leaving soon. Ludwig agreed with you and you both made your way to the corresponding gate, not waiting for the boarding call.

You stood in line for a good 10 minutes before they started letting people on, but there were a ton of people behind you, so you supposed that the ten minutes was worth the wait because you didn't want to spend ages waiting in line to board the plane.

You double checked you had all your luggage with you, you had your rucksack and your suitcase, everything was in order luckily. You boarded the plane with your boyfriend, giving all your luggage to the baggage handlers and finding your seats easily, Ludwig letting you have the aisle seat because a stranger was in the window seat and he knew you didn't like sitting next to strangers.

After everyone had boarded the plane, it set off and you giggled as you felt like you were going up a ramp when the plane took off, it was your favourite part of flying.

\----------------------------------------------

When you finally arrived in Munich International Airport, you were almost overwhelmed at the sheer size of the place and it was really entertaining to hear announcements in all the different languages.

You picked up your luggage from the carousel and you both walked out of the airport and hailed a taxi, which took you all the way to Theresienwiese, where Oktoberfest was going to be held starting tomorrow.

You walked from Theresienwiese to your hotel and it took literally 2 minutes which was extremely useful for when you would be coming back from Oktoberfest tomorrow night and on the 20th, completely smashed. You only intended to get a little bit tipsy, but since you would be drinking all day, you knew it wasn't possible.

"Okay liebling, ve should get some rest, it is getting late und ve haff an early start tomorrow!" your boyfriend said excitedly.

"Ja, ich denke wir sollten." you said, with perfect pronunciation. He grinned; you had clearly been practicing!

You both got into bed, you on the right and him on the left. He said goodnight to you with a kiss and laid on his back, inviting you to rest your head on his chest, which you did. You then put your right arm over his belly and your left arm round the back of his neck, and he put his right arm around your back, and put his left arm on your right arm.

He then set an alarm for 5AM so you could get ready in time and be somewhere near the start of the queue.

You both fell to sleep within minutes, as you could hear his heartbeat and feel his breathing, both of which were very soothing to you.

\----------------------------------------------

You were both awoken by the alarm, you groggily opened your eyes and moved off Ludwig, propping yourself up on your elbows.

"What time is it? you asked, yawning in the process.

"It is 5AM, time to get up!" Ludwig said excitedly, practically leaping out of bed.

"How do you have so much energy? You literally just woke up." you asked, confused.

"I'm a morning person! Plus, ich bin very excited for Oktoberfest, I haven't been zhere in years!"

You groaned and forced yourself to get out of bed. You were excited for Oktoberfest, but god were you tired. You chose some clothes to wear for after your shower and brought them into the bathroom with you for after your shower. It's not like you've seen each other naked yet and you have literally been on two dates.

So, you got your shower, dried yourself off and pulled on your fresh Tracht. You came out of the bathroom more awake than you were before and Ludwig told you that you looked amazing which made you smile, and told him the same, making him grin happily. You did like a man in lederhosen, and since it's your extremely hot boyfriend in lederhosen??? He has looked hotter in the suit, but he still looks so good.

It was 5:45AM and you were putting the finishing touches onto your outfit, selecting the shoes that went with it and stuff, and Ludwig put on some traditional Oktoberfest brogues, and you put your shoes of choice on too.

You were all ready to get to Oktoberfest, and you were definitely going to be able to get there by 6AM, which was the best time to arrive there to get a good place in the queue.

\----------------------------------------------

After you had walked the short distance to where Oktoberfest was being held, the gates weren't open yet, and luckily there weren't that many people there, so it looked like you got a good place in line! You had about three hours to kill before the place opened, and you found yourself racking your brain trying to figure out what to do for that time.

You would have gone on your phone but you didn't want it to die, and you didn't have international coverage anyway, so you just listened to music in your right ear and talked with Ludwig, talking about anything and everything trying to kill as much time as possible.

You eventually got bored and just told him you were bored and didn't have any clue about what you should do, so he took your head in his hands and kissed you, your arms snaking around his neck and him embracing you too. He tilted his head to deepen the kiss and you moaned way too loud.

You pulled away, your cheeks reddening in embarrassment.

"I know we've kissed before but, wow." you said, slightly breathless.

"Ja, ich get zhat a lot." he laughed.

You were still pretty speechless and just stood there in silence, replaying the scene in your head again and again. You couldn't believe that you moaned in public, especially when there were so many people around. You were so embarrassed but tried to just calm down.

You opened up your phone and sent a Facebook message to your friend (the Oktoberfest staff had already turned the free Wi-Fi on it turned out) and told them what just happened.

'Omg! That sounds awesome!' they replied

'Ja, it was, embarrassing though, I'm pretty sure a bunch of people heard me lmao.'

'I mean,,, it was just a normal response to something that felt good, so they can't blame you.'

You loved your best friend, they always seemed to know what to say to cheer you up.

\----------------------------------------------

Before you knew it, it was 9AM and the staff at Oktoberfest opened the gates!

Everyone started flooding in, including you and Ludwig. You both, of course, headed straight to the beer tents, Ludwig leading you to Augustiner, which many residents of Munich consider to be the best tent at Oktoberfest. You went in, managed to find seating and ordered a beer each. After your waiter brought them over and you tipped her, you decided to say cheers before you drank.

"Prost!" you said to Ludwig and the strangers across the table from you as you all clinked your beer mugs together.

\----------------------------------------------

As the day went by you and Ludwig kept ordering more drinks, getting progressively more drunk as the day went by, you more so than him, due to him weighing more than you (it's all the muscle), and due to that fact that he is German.

\----------------------------------------------

You checked your phone, it was already 10PM and both you and Ludwig were very drunk. There were people dancing on benches and snorting 'Oktoberfest coke'. You decided to try some to try and make you more alert, which worked extremely well. You got your more sober counterpart to try some as well which he did, and it woke him up as well.

"I wanna,,, I wannakaraokeLudwig." you slurred out.

"Vhat? Karaoke? Zhere'sno,,, nokaraoke here..." he replied, slurring his speech also.

You groaned with disappointment at his response and he got out of his chair and saluted at you.

"But for you,,, I vill doanysssing." he said nobly, breaking into drunken laughter afterwards, you promptly following suit.

He grabbed your hand and led you out of the beer tent, after necking almost all the rest of his drink in one go, you doing the same then following him out. He then dragged you out of Oktoberfest, where staff at the gates wished you a nice night.

"YEEAAAAHHH!!!" you shouted in reply, and Ludwig cheered along with you.

He got out his phone and fumbled with it to find the nearest bar.

"Ja, zhere vill be karaoke at a,,, bar near here." he said uncertainly.

You decided to take his word for it because you trusted him, and you knew he wouldn't let anything bad happen to you. He stumbled a little before setting off in what you assumed was the direction of the bar, and you followed him, stumbling a lot more than he did but nevertheless keeping your balance.

\----------------------------------------------

A few minutes' walk later you arrived at the bar and luckily there was no one up on the stage using the karaoke machine, so you, being as drunk as you were, got up on the stage and pressed start. Luckily it had an English version, you didn't know anywhere enough German to pronounce every word in a German song.

You scrolled down a list of songs until you came across one that drunk you knew would be perfect for the occasion. You selected it and the lyrics came up on the screen in front of you, and they came up at the bottom of the music video displayed on the screen behind you for everyone to see.

"I lovemyslf, I want y ou to love me,

when I feel down, I wantyou above m e," you started singing.

Ludwig hadn't ever heard the song before, so he just sat down at one of the tables and ordered a pint for you both, you still singing, with a puzzled look on his face.

Singing the next lines, you looked straight into Ludwig's eyes and sang:

"I don't w ant anybodyelse,

when I think about you I touchmy self,

ooh, I don'twant anybody els e

oh no oh no oh n o!"

Ludwig's cheeks heated up at the lyrics, as did yours as you realised what just came out your mouth. You had literally just admitted, to a bunch of strangers and your boyfriend, that you had masturbated to the thought of your team's medic, thank god none of the rest of the team was there, they wouldn't let you hear the end of it, especially the scout.

Regardless, you sang the rest of the song, and after you finished you sat down with Ludwig, and had a beer. You didn't address the issue, because you know he wouldn't remember tomorrow, you just had a chat with him and hoped for the rest of the night, he would chalk your behaviour up to your level of intoxication and that it wasn't an admittance of what you'd actually done.

After you both finished your pints of beer you decided to head home and sleep, because you were both very tired and your feet were absolutely killing you, even though you wore sneakers.

\----------------------------------------------

When you woke up the next day, you had the worst headache ever, and your promised you wouldn't drink anywhere near as much when you went back to the festival again tomorrow. You were going to be sightseeing today, so you would be able to wash yours and Ludwig's Trachten and have them both dry for tomorrow if need be.

It hurt to think, and you couldn't remember anything about last night, apart from the fact that you just drank too much.

Wait, didn't you go to a bar or something?

You decided to wake your boyfriend up, he would know more since he was significantly less drunk than you were last night, as he could hold his beer much better.

"Babe." you tapped his face, he didn't stir.

"Babe!" you shook his shoulders.

"Hm? Vhat?" he said groggily.

"What happened last night? I don't remember anything." you said, worrying that you did something stupid.

He laughed as his facial expression turned from tired and hungover to a knowing grin. Oh no.

"Oh my god what the hell did I do?" you asked, panicking.

"Not much, you just did zhe general Oktoberfest stuff like dancing on zhe benches and stuff..."

"Oh, thank god!" you said, relieved.

"Oh ja, ve did go to a bar and you did some karaoke, you sang a song by zhe Divinyls." he laughed.

"The Divinyls?? Who are they?"

"I believe zhe song vas called 'I touch myself.'" he laughed again.

"Oh no! I mean, its not that bad I guess." You only sung a song that was a little lewd. What's the worst that can happen?

"Oh yeah, you also made intense eye contact with me while singing the chorus, I believe it went something like:

I don't want anybody else,

when I think about you I touch myself." he smiled at you.

You hid your face in your hands, this was so embarrassing. You looked up at Ludwig again, extremely embarrassed.

"I,,, I understand if you don't wanna-" you broke down into tears "d-don't wanna be with me anymore after embarrassing you like that." you cried.

"Liebe! Don't cry, please, you'll make me cry!" he hugged you, you sobbing into his chest.

"I'd never not want to be with you! Ich liebe dich!" he exclaimed.

"R-really?" you sniffed.

He turned red.

"I mean, of course I do, how could I not? You are literally zhe most amayssing person I haff ever met und my favourite. And I've met a lot of people you know, I used to be a doctor, until Ich-"

"Until you removed someone's skeleton, I know. I remember you telling me that story in my first check up you know?" you laughed. "It sounds a little bit like an implicit threat to me."

He grinned at you. "Precisely. Makes sure my patients vill behave, ja?"

"I mean, it worked on me. That also might just be because I love you and I didn't want to annoy you for fear of you hating me. That whole me pretending to hate you thing was extremely stupid, sorry again for that." you looked down at the floor.

"Don't be ridiculous liebling, love makes us do schtupid sings!"

"Vielen Dank Ludwig, that makes me feel so much better." you smiled at him. "Emotionally I mean, my head still absolutely kills."

"Ja, mine too." he winced. "I'll get you some aspirin." He reached into his bag and got out a bottle of aspirin, giving you two pills and taking two for himself. You both took them, waiting for them to kick in before getting on with your day, which Ludwig had planned out for you previous to the trip.

"Luckily, our day out starts at noon so the aspirin will kick in in time! Maybe I should have counted this day as a recovery day as opposed to a sightseeing day." he said dejectedly.

"Don't be silly, I'm sure we'll have a great time!" you said enthusiastically, trying to cheer him up. It evidently worked, as he jumped up out of bed.

"YEAH! Ve're gonna haff a great time regardless of zhe fact zhat ve are way too hungover because ve completely overdid it last nacht!"

You set off on your day out that Ludwig has perfectly planned out for you both, fully intending to enjoy the hell out of it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Joyfriend: A gender neutral term for boyfriend/girlfriend.**

"Fröhliche Weihnachten liebling!" exclaimed Ludwig as he burst into your room, wearing dark grey pyjamas with the RED medical cross polka dotted all over them.

You groggily opened your eyes and looked at the clock. You groaned.

"Babe, it's literally 8:00 in the morning." you said, obviously annoyed he woke you up this early.

"But it's Christmas!" he cried excitedly.

"But I'm tired!" you shot back. "I stayed up too late last night helping you and the others decorate, I need my 8 hours of sleep." you said as you rolled back over and buried your face in your pillow.

"Fine zhen, I see how it is." he said in a mock disappointed tone as he walked over to your bedside, sat down on the bed and started to tickle your sides. You burst out laughing as soon as he did and struggled to sit up.

"Oh my god stop!" you laughed as you hugged him to stop him from tickling you anymore. He hugged you back. "Ich liebe dich Ludwig." you said, smiling into his warm chest.

"Ich liebe dich auch liebling."

You laid down and pulled him down with you so you could cuddle for a bit, you weren't fully awake yet and, hence, didn't want to get up.

\----------------------------------------------

After you two had cuddled for a few more hours, Jeremy burst into your room.

"Yo dumbass, it's time ta-" he cut himself off when he spotted Ludwig in bed with you. He did exactly what you expected him to, which was to start laughing at you both.

"Did you guys bang last night?!" he asked excitedly "Dis is GOLD!" he continued, without waiting for an answer. "Wait until da rest of the team hear about dis!"

"No scout we didn't-" you sighed as he slammed the door and walked away with a spring in his step, excited to tell the rest of the team that you guys slept together last night.

"It's okay liebling, don't vorry about it. Let zhem sink ve slept together, I reckon it vill make zhem jealous... Besides, vhy didn't ve?" he asked nonchalantly.

You sat up. "Because we've literally been on two dates and we were both really tired after decorating the whole base last night."

"Oh ja, zhat makes sense I guess. Anyvay, ve better get up because breakfast vill most likely be ready. Ve're haffing brunch as vell because since ve'll be haffing Christmas dinner later on Engie didn't see the need for lunch, since Christmas dinner will be a lot of food! Sorry about asking vhy ve didn't sleep togezzer last night, Ich guess it vas a little inappropriate." he apologised.

"Nah, don't worry about it!" you said happily. "I'd be lying if I said I hadn't thought about it." you said with a wink, making him blush.

\----------------------------------------------

After you got dressed and both made your way to the mess hall for brunch, after wishing the rest of the team a Merry Christmas you sat next to each other at the table and started eating. You saw the other team members nudge each other and chuckle as they whispered amongst themselves.

"So, lad, Scout told me that ye slept with yer joyfriend last night..." teased Demo.

"Vhat I do in mein free time is none of your business, and zhe fact zhat you trusted information from zhe Scout says a lot about you as a person." he said calmly. "And so vhat if ve did, vhy does it matter to you and/or haff any bearing on your life vhatsoeffer?"

"Oh SNAP!" shouted Scout from the other end of the table. "What a roast!"

Ludwig rolled his eyes and continued quietly eating his meal, and you followed suit.

\----------------------------------------------

After you had all finished your brunch it was finally time to open the presents. Christmas Day was always a ceasefire so you could finally relax and not have to deal with the stresses of battle.

You had got something that you thought was perfect for Ludwig, a violin. It wasn't the most expensive violin because you weren't rich, but it was a very decent one. You thought he'd love it because he showed you pictures from his childhood of him playing a violin and he seemed to miss it.

You picked up the well wrapped box that had the violin in and gave it to Ludwig so he could open it, and he excitedly tore the wrapping paper off with everyone watching him.

He hugged the box to his chest with happy tears in his eyes.

"Oh liebling! Ich liebe es! Und du! Ich liebe dich auch!" he exclaimed as he hugged you tight.

"Mein present pales in comparison." he laughed.

"I'm sure yours is much better than mine babe." you said, smiling at him.

He stood up and cleared his throat.

"Now, zhis is not a material present, Ich bin actually going to recite a poem to you, if zhat is okay?" he asked.

You nodded your head excitedly and made your way back over to the settee and sat down, listening intently.

"I vanna be yours, by John Cooper Clarke.

I vanna be your vacuum cleaner

breazing in your dust

I vanna be your Ford Cortina

I vill neffer rust

If you like your coffee hot

let mich be your coffee pot

You call zhe shots

I vanna be yours

I vanna be your raincoat

for zhose frequent rainy days

I vanna be your dreamboat

vhen you vant to sail avay

Let me be your teddy bear

take me viss you anywhere

I don't care

I vanna be yours

I vanna be your electric meter

I vill not run out

I vanna be zhe electric heater

You'll get cold vissout

I vanna be your setting lotion

Hold your hair in deep devotion

Deep as zhe deep Atlantic Ocean

Zhat's how deep is my devotion."

You sprang up off the settee with tears in your eyes and went to embrace your perfect boyfriend as everyone started clapping at his performance.

"That was beautiful, vielen dank!" you said to him enthusiastically. "It didn't take you too long to learn did it?"

"No matter how long it took, it vas vorss it for you, meine liebe." he said, kissing you on the forehead and coming with you back to the settee to watch the rest of the team open their presents. After Engie and Sniper had opened their presents, they went into the kitchen to finish off the Christmas dinner. The turkey had been on all day, because Engie knew it would taste better if it was slow cooked, so it was cooking away in a slow cooker and they just had to sort out the vegetables, mash and stuffing balls and everything would be in order.

Sniper put the vegetables in the oven and set them cooking while Engie worked on the mash and stuffing balls. Engie's arms soon got tired because mashing potato is very labour intensive, so Sniper took over for him.

\----------------------------------------------

After dinner was done, you all sat down at the table and took what you wanted from the various plates since it was in a buffet style. It was absolutely delicious and after everyone's dinners had settled you all had a bit of a Christmas party with dancing and music and watched a Christmas film afterwards, enabling you and Ludwig to cuddle on the settee for a few hours, which was very enjoyable for both of you.

After you had watched a film it was finally time for bed and you and Ludwig were both pretty tired and a little tipsy, so you were looking forward to sleeping. You invited Ludwig to spend the night in your room tonight, so you would have actually slept in the same bed instead of Jeremy just lying about it.


	7. Medics (Warning NSFW)

When you woke up the next day, your boyfriend was nowhere to be seen. You looked at the clock and it was 10AM so you rolled out of bed, pulled on some pyjamas and went looking for him. Your first instinct was to go to his lab which was apparently a good idea because you knocked on the door of his office and heard a “Come in!” from the other side.

“Oh, Hallo liebling, Ich didn’t realise it vas you. Vhy don’t you sit down vhile I finish off this sing I’m vorking on, zhen ve can talk.” he suggested.

You took his suggestion and sat down on a spare stool in his office and less than half a minute later, he was done.

He handed the letter to you and asked you to read it. As your eyes scanned the paper and widened, you felt pleasant contractions in your abdomen as you read things that were insanely arousing to you. Blood rushing to your cheeks, you finished reading the letter and looked back up at Ludwig. He had such an innocent smile on his face that you’d think butter wouldn’t melt. The image in front of you was insanely juxtaposed to what you had just read on the paper.

“So liebling,” your boyfriend said in a sultry voice, “Vhat do you say?”

“Absolutely.” you said with a gulp. You were very apprehensive about this, but you were sure you were going to enjoy it and you trusted Ludwig with your life.

You followed Ludwig back into his lab and you sat down on the edge of the operating table. You noticed it had a person-shaped imprint in it like he described in the letter and arousal pooled in your crotch as he started kissing you, gently at first but gradually getting rougher. He deepened the kiss and you moaned into it in response, him starting to undress you.

When he took off your top unfortunately he had to break apart from you, panting breathlessly as he undressed himself too, taking off his gloves, lab coat and waistcoat, allowing you to unbutton his shirt. You marvelled at him after removing his shirt, admiring his well-toned physique which only heightened your arousal and made you want him that much more.

You knew he was toned but this was much nicer than what you expected, your mouth agape.

“Close your mouss liebling, you look like a fish.” he teased with a smirk on his face, you closing your mouth.

“Sorry, you’re just super hot! Like you are insanely handsome, and your body really fits your face and I’m just stunned.” you said, amazed at how attractive he was.

You laid down on the table and he went and got some rope from a drawer in his desk, coming back and tying you down, ensuring that the ropes weren’t too tight because he didn’t want to hurt you.

You ended up spread eagle on the table, in line with the imprint. You noticed that your legs were tied to slats that could be rotated outward and inward, and reckoned they would come in useful later.

Ludwig ran his fingertips down your spine from the underside of the table, you shivering under his touch, it at once being too much and not enough. He asked for your colour.

“Green.” you said, and he continued his ministrations, you having to hold back moans as he touched your sides ever so lightly, making you quiver.

“Don’t hold them back liebling, let me hear you.” he commanded.

You did so and when he stroked down both sides of your back, fingers splayed, you let out a breathy moan. He smirked as he repeated his previous motions, drawing more moans out of you.

“Just a little vet I see.” he smirked at you. That was the understatement of the century you thought, blushing as you tried to hide your obvious wetness, before remembering you were tied up and couldn’t close your legs, as the slats were currently in a locked position. You knew he was going to fuck you, hard and your cheeks filled with colour.

“Please Ludwig, Ich brauche dich in mir!”

“Gott, you know Ich liebe es vhen you speak deutsch to me.” he breathed. his erection growing more noticeable now.

He went and got a scalpel from one of the drawers in a crash cart and ran it down your sternum, not hard enough to cut, you gasping from the pain.

“Colour?”

“God, green!” you exclaimed as he ran it down your side, the pain feeling absolutely terrific, you gasping as he pressed down a little harder, the metal slicing into your skin as you cried out in ecstasy.

“Gott, zhat is so schön liebling…” he mumbled under his breath as the sight of the blood made him grow almost uncomfortably hard in his pants. He had to relieve himself soon, but he wanted to make you feel good first.

The cut was very shallow, so you didn’t bleed much but it still felt great, him wiping some blood off the wound and humming at the coppery taste.

He repeated this process on your stomach, careful not to cut too deep, you gasping again at the terrific feeling of being cut open.

“Magst du das, ja?” he said, smirking at your facial expression of pure ecstasy.

“J-ja…” you said breathlessly as he cut into you once more, this time on your chest, him sampling the blood once again.

“Just vait until ve start fucking you.” he said in a sultry tone, grinning darkly with the thoughts of how wrecked you were going to be when he was done with you.

He kept going until you were covered in cuts and gashes, gasping and asking for him to heal you. The pain did feel amazing, but there was blood everywhere and you just wanted him to fuck you already.

“P-please,,, heal me bitte.” you asked as he smirked at you.

“Beg for it.” he commanded.

“Please doctor, heal me! Ich brauche healing, bitte meister, bitte!” you begged with reckless abandon.

Calling him meister seemed to work, as he went and got the medigun from the corner where it was standing, and attached it onto the harness above you, pointing its beam at you. He didn’t set it to heal yet, but held a remote in his hand.

“Zhis button here” he pointed to the red one “Vill heal you vhen I press it. But ve’re going to do zhis my vay, so effery time you moan I vill press zhe button and you vill get healed like zhat.”

He undid his trousers and kicked them off, finally giving you what you wanted. As he pulled his boxers down you looked up to the ceiling, so excited for what was about to happen.

He moved the slats that your legs were tied to out to the side so that he was easily able to fuck you, put his tip at your entrance and began to push in, you moaning at the stretch you felt as he filled you.

“Mein Gott, du bist sehr nass.” he moaned as he slowly went deeper and deeper.

He finally bottomed out after what seemed like half an hour, staying still to let you adjust to his large size before he started moving. When he started pulling out slowly, you moaned as his dick brushed against your g spot, him groaning in response and pressing the button to administer healing.

After he was almost all the way out, he pushed back in again at the exact same pace he pulled out which was torturously slow, again hitting your g spot which made you moan, resulting in you getting more healing from the medigun.

You saw the incisions slowly being stitched up every time you moaned, Ludwig still going at an agonisingly slow pace. There was no chance of either of you cumming at this rate.

You could tell he was having trouble holding back, and you wanted him to go faster but nothing could ruin his self-control. You were looking forward to what was going to happen nearer the end of your session though, because out of all the parts of the letter you read, that was the part that excited you the most.

He kept fucking you slowly and giving you healing during your moaning, your incisions almost all gone now. He finally sped up a little and you moaned more, him responding with grunts and groans of pleasure, while pressing the button to administer your healing, making the sex feel even better with the medigun beam, which you swore felt amazing. Not as good as sex, but still really good.

You begged him to go faster and he complied, your moans steadily getting louder and louder as he sped up, bringing you closer and closer to your first orgasm of the night.

“Ah, meister!” you shouted as you came, your legs quivering and your eyes rolling back in your head, him finishing just a few thrusts later, growling as he came inside you.

He collapsed on top of you after he was done, holding down the button and giving you a sweet kiss on the lips, you reciprocating the kiss as he slipped out of you.

“Ok, I’ll giff you a minute or two to catch your bress, Ich kenne you can go again und again but it’s important to stay hydrated, especially in preparation for vhat’s coming next.” he winked, giving you a bottle of water, you grinning in response since you know what was going to happen in a few minutes.

Out of the corner of your eye, you saw him fiddling about with something on the floor, so you looked at him to find out he was detaching his medipack from the suspender straps so he could wear them, which was a very good way for you to be able to differentiate him from the others.

After you were sufficiently hydrated, he threw on a dressing gown, left the room and came back about 10 minutes later with 13 more medics! You were really looking forward to this part of the day, and couldn’t wait to experience being fucked by 14 men one after another (your boyfriend stated he was going to fuck you again after the others had took their turn)!

He took his dressing gown off and stood next to another RED medic, chatting quietly to him.

The first one that stepped up was rather nervous, giving you a hint that he was probably from the BLU team.

“Don’t worry, I totally consented to all this beforehand. He” you pointed at your boyfriend “wrote a letter explaining all that was going to happen before I agreed to any of this.”

“Um, okay, but only if you’re sure you vant to do zhis.” he said timidly, making sure you were 100% down.

“Sorry you’re getting sloppy seconds like, but I’m sure you knew what you were signing up for when you agreed to this right?”

“Ja, Ich kenne, don’t vorry about it!” he said somewhat nervously but also reassuringly.

You sighed with pleasure as he pushed a finger into you and started to move it in and out, curling his finger up so it would touch your g spot every time, and using his other hand to rub your clit.

You arched your back off the table and moaned, because it felt absolutely phenomenal!

Since The Medic’s fingers were almost as big as his dick, it hardly felt any different to you, you moaning as he moved it in and out.

As you got closer to your orgasm he went faster and faster, your moans increasing in volume each time and you were teetering on the edge when-

“Okay, zhats number vone!” BLU Medic said triumphantly as you groaned out in complaint at the feeling of being edged.

He edged you a couple more times before finally fucking you properly. He was still gentle though, which was to be expected, since he was from the blue team. He gently and slowly pushed into you, you moaning as he sped up, you getting closer with every passing second.

You were right on the edge when he slammed into your g-spot causing you to cry out and cum for the second time that night, him releasing inside you with a moan.

BLU Medic pulled out of you, you struggling to keep the cum in like you promised your boyfriend, left, then a RED Medic took his turn.

He pushed a finger into you, edging you three times like the BLU Medic did, before pushing into you. You barely had time to adjust before he started thrusting, fucking you so hard you were getting jostled on the table.

You moaned louder with him than you did with your boyfriend and Ludwig made a note to fuck you as hard as he could after everyone else was finished with you.

You got closer quicker because of RED Medic’s pace, him angling his dick so it hit your g-spot with every thrust, you crying out as you came again, him burying himself as deep inside you as he could, and cumming.

As he pulled out, he brushed over your oversensitive g-spot, forcing you to look as far up as you could as your legs quivered.

The other 11 Medics did the same, tears forming in your eyes as your boyfriend walked up to you, him the last Medic in the room.

He pushed a finger into you and you moaned again, almost completely exhausted from the previous 14 orgasms.

“I reckon you can giff me anozher vone, vhat do you sink liebling?” he said, smirking down at you.

“Ja” you searched your brain for the right words. “Ich denke Ich kann.”

“Gut” he replied, loving that you spoke German to him just before he was about to fuck you.

As he pushed into you again, you moaned. As he fucked you faster and faster, starting to rub your clit as well, tears rolled down your cheeks, the pleasure too much for you. He noticed and growled as he fucked you, seeing you cry doing something to him.

He snarled as he came into you, your uterus firm to the touch with all the cum you managed to keep inside you, the feeling making you cum one last time.

He pushed down on your stomach, forcing you to release the cum, an evil grin on his face as you scrunched your face up, not wanting to let go of the cum just yet.

You couldn’t do anything against it though since you were so thoroughly spent from all the fucking you had just experienced.

“How are you feeling, liebling?” he asked, wanting to make sure you enjoyed it.

“Well the tears are tears of pleasure, so you don’t need to worry about that. I really fucking loved it, I had an amazing time.” you said, giving him a big hug.

“Oh, zhat is amayssing, Ich bin sehr happy you feel zhat vay.” he smiled, hugging you back.

He untied you from the table and cleaned you up, carrying you to his bed and setting you down gently, you falling asleep almost instantly, but not before he took his suspenders off and cuddled up to you.


End file.
